


I need to know what makes you tick

by galbovka



Series: Yogscast tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, M/M, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galbovka/pseuds/galbovka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos wakes up one day to a completely different Lalna than he fell asleep with. Written for <a href="http://yogshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/64976206497/ship-any-involving-lalna-type-angst-mild-gore">this prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to know what makes you tick

Xephos woke up to the sound of something shuffling beside his bed.

“Come back to bed, your machines can wait,” he mumbled sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

“Science never waits,” was the soft reply coming mere inches from his face. But something about that familiar voice was off. It was just a bit colder, just a bit more indifferent than what he was usually used to from his lover. He opened his eyes.

“What are you talking about Lalna? Don’t be silly, come here,” his mind still a little bit fogged from sleep. Just then he noticed that the scientist was fully dressed in his lab gear, coat, gloves, goggles, everything. Plus a sword in one of his hands. Puzzled, he looked into his eyes. Suddenly he was fully awake, seeing something dark, something chaotic, primal even in his boyfriend’s usually gentle blue eyes.

“L.. Lalna? Is everything okay?” he rolled on his back, sitting with his back to the wall. “What’s going on?” he watched his boyfriend tentatively, his voice soft and kind.

“You know, Xephos,” the scientist rested the sword by the night table, himself sitting on the bed back to the spaceman. “You always say you love me. But how could you, really. You’re from another world, how can I know you mean the same things by that word as me?” His voice was now cold as steel, simple and technical, not even a single hint of emotions tainting his words. His fingers fidgeting, the only indication of his mind running at the speed of light, never idle, forever wondering.

“What? Of course I love you, don’t be stupid!” Xephos exclaimed. “How could I not. You’re wonderful person, you amaze me every day. You’re everything I could ever wish for. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. What does it matter I am not from this world. Now stop this ridiculous attitude and come back to bed so I can prove this to you,” he leaned to the scientist, his hand resting on his shoulder, small kiss pressed to his cheek.

“Lies!” Lalna shouted angrily and jumped out of the bed, sweeping Xephos’ hand back. “You say all these sweet things but they are all lies! You are a spaceman! You came from another world while I just only built a spaceship which can take me to the orbit. You say you are amazed by me but that’s just not possible. Surely I am a mere insect to you, just a little bit of fun before your people come for you and then you can leave me here all by myself, heart shattered to million pieces. I won’t let you do that, I can’t. I have sacrificed my ideals for you, I thought love was irrational and for the weak before you! I was right, I should have stick to my beliefs. Everything would be fine if I’ve just done that,” the scientist was now pacing, stomping with his heavy boots, not looking at the scared man on the bed. Xephos’ eyes began to fill with tears somewhere in the middle of Lalna’s speech. He couldn’t take his eyes from the scientist’s hunched shoulders, he watched as Lalna tucked on his hair, fist clenching and almost ripping them out. He ran his own hand through his hair nervously.

“Lalna, I made my choice,” his voice was trembling but he still managed to keep most of the fear he felt away.  “I have decided a long time ago that if they would come for me, I wouldn’t go. This is my home now. With you. I love you no matter what you say. That will never change, I want to spend my life with you. I love you. I love you,” he repeated just for the emphasis, tears now streaming down his face. He reached towards the scientist, whispering: “Please. I love you.” He didn’t notice that the scientist hit him until he was lying on his back, his face hurting. He touched his lips carefully, wiping the blood away, his pupils dilated with surprise. “Wh..what?”

“Shut up!” Lalna screamed, saliva flying out of his mouth. “Shut up, shut up! I don’t believe you. I can’t, I won’t. Where’s your proof? Where are your scientific facts that I could lean on, where is something that supports what you’re saying? I will need to see for myself,” he said, last sentence a mere whisper to himself while he grabbed his sword.

“Please, I love you. You have to trust me,” Xephos sobbed oh the bed, not able to defend himself, paralyzed with fear, only managing to fallow Lalna’s swift motions as he suddenly stood on the bed above him, looking down on his chest. “I mean it. Every word, you don’t have to do this. Please.” He closed his eyes briefly when he felt the cold steel on his chest. “I love you,” he whispered and stole one last look in his lover’s eyes before he closed his forever, the searing chest pain swiftly fading away. He saw strange mixture of anger and hurt of insanity and clarity of accusation and forgiveness. They were like storm at the sea, all wild and fierce and so incredibly blue. And all he managed to think was that they were still beautiful.

“Finally I’ll learn how you work, spaceman!” Lalna spitted out. “You know, I wanted to do this ever since I’ve known you. I don’t know how you managed to fool me,” he was muttering to himself while he worked efficiently on taking the lifeless body beneath him apart. 


End file.
